The X-Pirates (Movie 1): Sizzler Ignites
by pokeball645
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates face one last trial before going to the Grand Line when a Frost Demon from the future asks them to help his against a Demon Namekian named Sizzler who followed him to end him once and for all! A tough job indeed, but not tough enough for the man who will be King of the Pirates! *On hold until Season 1 is done*
1. Prologue

**Greetings fans! To show you I'm focusing on The X-Pirates once again, I've decided to go ahead and work on the first ever X-Pirates movie! There will be spoilers to who will be in the crew because this movie takes place just after Luffy and his crew took a visit to Loguetown and just before they enter the Grand Line! This is a movie that both me and my spirit brother, bopdog111, worked pretty hard! As usual, the disclaimer, I don't own either Dragon Ball, Z, GT, or One Piece, only three of the created Xenoverse fighters that will be in this story. One character that will also be in this belongs to bopdog111. With that out of the way, enjoy the first ever X-Pirates movie!**

* * *

There was fire and destruction all over the area. The grass was nothing more than ashes, buildings were nothing but burning rubble, and there were also dead bodies laying almost everywhere you look.

Still, in the middle of the destroyed town, two figures were in the middle of a fight. One figure was a red Namekian with sharp corners across his head and a scar across his left eye in green clothing. (A/N: This happens to be my Namekian I made in PS4's Xenoverse 2!)

The other of the two figures was a green and blue Frost Demon that has a green Scouter over his left eye. (A/N: This happens to be the character from bopdog111!)

The Namekian smirked at the Frost Demon in front of him. "I was told that the Frost Demons were powerful warriors. But, I didn't expect their kind to have any weaklings like you around. Do you really think you can stop me?"

"Shut up! I will make sure threats like you are eliminated, Sizzler! It's what I promised before Mira and Towa destroyed my home and murdered my family!" the Frost Demon yelled in anger.

The red Namekian, Sizzler, suddenly glared at the Frost Demon. "You really think you can eliminate me? That's a cute thought. However, you've failed to notice something about me." He then quickly stretched out his right arm and caught the bewildered Frost Demon by the neck. He then pulled his enemy closer and then punched him hard in the gut. He then stretched his arm out to toss the Frost Demon away. "I've been trained by some of the toughest warriors in the galaxy, so those who wish to defeat me in battle," He then charged up some green energy in his right hand. "...always end up dead." He fired five green energy blasts at the Frost Demon.

All attacks hit him and he hit the ground. The Frost Demon grunted and struggled to stand up. " **BOMBER XD!** " He then launched a powerful blast at Sizzler.

Sizzler grunted as he got hit by the attack. Then he turned to the Frost Demon with a sinister smirk. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you? As a treat, I'll show you why I'm known as a fiery Demon Namekian!" He then inhaled before firing intense flames from his mouth at the Frost Demon.

The Frost Demon's eyes widened before he was hit by the flames. He screams in intense fiery pain.

Watching the fight from afar was a man with pale blue skin and white hair, plus a woman with pale blue skin and white hair. Both of them also have pointy ears.

The woman chuckled, "Would you look at that? Sizzler's really showing us why he's known as the strongest of his kind."

The man looked serious. "He is really dealing damage to Marcello with his power."

The flames cleared and the Frost Demon, Marcello, dropped down to the ground...very weakened.

Sizzler walked over until he was now in front of Marcello. He scoffed, "Just as I thought, you're too weak and pitiful. Not even worth finishing off."

Sizzler then turned his back on Marcello. "I'll let you live for now." Just as he took a few steps away, he stopped and turned his head to Marcello once again. "However, the next time you get in my way, I'll be sure you don't walk away alive." Sizzler walked away while Marcello could only watch as his enemy walked away.

Marcello grunted and tried to stand up. "I...got to...get him...before...he..." He collapsed in total pain.

* * *

As he was walking away, satisfied with the death and destruction behind him, Sizzler stopped when he heard the sound of slow clapping. He turned his head to the right and saw the man and the woman watching the fight. The woman was the one clapping.

Sizzler turned his full attention to them. "Towa. Looks like you and Mira enjoyed the show, am I right?"

"Indeed you are. You helped us take care of a thorn on our side. His Templar comrades would be in the way, so we eliminated them to make sure they wouldn't interfere." The woman, Towa, answered.

"They were just getting on my nerves, is all. So, what do I owe this visit? You two obviously want something more, otherwise you would've left by now." Sizzler got to the point.

"Oh, Mira? Why don't you answer this one?" Towa grinned to her partner who had his arms crossed.

The man, Mira, uncrossed his arms to give Sizzler the answer. "It's pretty simple. We have no need for you anymore."

Sizzler narrowed his eyes at Mira. "Excuse me?"

"You have proven to be the strongest of all demons of Namekian kind, the Demon Namekians. And in case you try to interfere with our plans...we can't let that happen." Mira added.

"I see, so it has come to this. So, you two are here to eliminate me, is that it?" Sizzler asked. He was surprisingly calm about the situation.

"You seem like you knew it was going to happen. But enough talk, it's time-" Mira was suddenly cut off when he was hit by a ki blast. They looked to see Marcello on his feet, breathing heavily from the wounds he got from fighting Sizzler.

"You again?" Towa asked.

Sizzler glared at Marcello. "You really can be a pest. Then again, I shouldn't have expected a Frost Demon like yourself to stay down. Your kind is just as stubborn as that annoying race of simians called Saiyans."

Marcello didn't listen to Sizzler, but he glared at Towa and Mira. "Y-You murderers! My friends and the Templar Order did nothing wrong!"

Towa smirked, "And that's our problem, why? We did it just because we felt like it and they were really annoying us."

Marcello glared harder. "Why are you two doing this? You're completely heartless!"

Towa chuckled darkly, "Well, Mira and I are from the Demon Realm. So, that's just who we are."

Mira didn't even look fazed by Marcello's previous attack. "If you wanted to join your comrades that badly, you should've just said so." Mira then powered up.

Marcello grunted, "D-Damn it...Thanks to Sizzler I can't last long..."

Sizzler just stood there and chuckled.

Mira turned his eyes to the Demon Namekian. "Don't forget, Sizzler. Once I'm finished with him, you're next."

Sizzler just calmly sat on a nearby rock. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just here to observe."

Marcello grunted before firing a Death Beam at Mira. Mira just stepped to the side to dodge it.

Marcello fell to his knees, breathing heavily, and his vision was starting to blur.

"Looks like Sizzler did a lot of damage with his last attack. You shouldn't worry long, I shall end your pain and suffering here and now!" Mira began to power up his own Death Beam.

Seeing this, Marcello grunted before an aura surrounded his body. Sizzler looked at the beaten Frost Demon closely...just as the aura around Marcello turned golden.

Just then, Mira fired his Death Beam. The was suddenly deflected back. "What!?" Towa, Mira, and Sizzler were a bit shocked by this.

Then the aura died to show that Marcello's green armor has turned gold. He glared at his three enemies with all of his anger.

Sizzler was quite amused. "Well now, these Frost Demons are quite unique creatures. They can turn gold like the Saiyans can."

Marcello stared at them. "Now, I have accomplished what my ancestor had done. Become Golden."

Mira suddenly chuckled, "Have you? Have you really?"

Suddenly, a ray hits Marcello, making him grunt. Mira and Sizzler turned to see that it was Towa who fired the ray from her staff. "You didn't really think we'd let you use that form Frieza used a long time ago, did you? This ray will be able to block your ability to use it against us."

True to her words, Marcello's golden armor suddenly changed back to green. Marcello, drained of his energy, fell to his hands and knees.

Towa laughed as her staff glowed with the energy she stole. "Thanks for providing energy for us, we'll put it to good use."

Mira then powered up another attack. "This will end it!"

Marcello grunted. 'I need to get away...!' He thought. He then pressed a button on his Scouter, then he suddenly vanished from Sizzler, Mira, and Towa's sight.

Mira stopped powering up. "He got away."

Sizzler rolled his eyes. "Obviously to a secluded area so he can recover."

"Well, then why don't you go after him, Sizzler? And this time, we won't try to kill you once you've finished him off." Towa offered.

Sizzler turned to her, then he smirked. "You got yourself a deal, Towa. I could eliminate him myself, but I'm feeling generous all of a sudden. I'll just beat him down further and bring him back so you and Mira can finish the job yourselves. After all, I owe it to your brother for instructing me last."

Towa smirked, "I'm glad Dabura did that. Come on, Mira. We're done here."

Mira nodded, "Yes, Towa." The two then vanished from the area, leaving Sizzler by himself.

Sizzler then glared up at the sky. "Just you wait, Marcello! You can run all you like, but you can never hide from me! No matter how long it takes, I will find you! YOU'LL REGRET EVEN STANDING IN OUR WAY!" He then gave off an evil laugh as he flew away to find the injured Frost Demon, Marcello.

Only question is, where is Marcello now?

 **Sizzler Ignites!**

* * *

 **And...PRESTO! It's the start of the first ever X-Pirates movie! We'll see where...or when Marcello lands AND we'll see the Straw Hat Pirates in the next chapter! Get excited for that, folks! See ya then!**


	2. Visitor from the Future

**Sorry to make you wait! In this chapter, we finally see Luffy and his crew just before they head for the Grand Line! Enjoy this part of the movie!**

* * *

The sun was shining, the seagulls were flying in the blue sky, and sailing around the sea was the Going Merry, pirate ship of the Straw Hat Pirates! The Going Merry is currently sailing to the Grand Line.

Sitting on a barrel, Pigero was writing down the events that happened in Logue Town he heard from his friends.

Raditz, the newest member of the crew, was glancing out at sea with his arms crossed. The wind was blowing at his hair.

Zoro was exercising while Nami was sitting on her lounge chair, reading a book.

Sanji was in the kitchen making lunch for 10.

Tarble was up on the crow's nest, holding up the Four-Star Dragon Ball he got from Kakarot. The ball was shining a little in the sunlight. Next to the Saiyan Prince was the Namekian crew member, Bagheera. (A/N: This Namekian is the first Xenoverse OC I've ever made. Moved him to the Switch Xenoverse game for one particular attack, you'll see soon enough. Only difference about Bagheera is that the part of a Namekian's skin that's usually pink, that part of Bagheera's skin is sky blue instead.)

Hatchan, the Octopus fishman who was once an Arlong Pirate, was swimming in the water around the Going Merry. Riding in the empty barrel Hatchan was carrying were Luffy and Usopp. The two of them were enjoying the water ride.

"Wa-Hoo! This is awesome!" Luffy cheered happily. "I know! I'm having a blast!" Usopp agreed.

Hatchan smiled, seeing his friends having a good time. "I usually do this with Baggy for fun back when the two of us were still members of Arlong's crew! I'm just getting warmed up, hang on!" Hatchan then began to swim faster.

Usopp yelped a bit when they began to speed up. "O-Okay, Hachi! Take it easy!"

"Come on, pick up the pace!" Luffy cheered. Hatchan gave his new captain a thumbs-up. "Consider it done!" The octopus fishman went even faster. This made Usopp scream and made Luffy laugh happily.

Raditz heard the screaming and laughing, so he looked down at the water seeing Luffy, Usopp, and Hatchan goofing off near the ship. Seeing this made the long-haired Saiyan scoff a bit. "Why did I allow myself to become a member of a crew of goofballs again?"

As Hatchan was taking Luffy and Usopp for a ride a little bit away from the Going Merry, Luffy suddenly spotted an island up ahead. "HACHI, STOP!" The rubber captain shouted. This made Hatchan stop, and the ride was quickly over. Usopp panted in great relief when he saw that they stopped moving so fast. "Thank you, Luffy."

"Is there something wrong, Captain?" Hatchan asked in confusion.

Luffy shook his head. "Nah, I just see an island up ahead." He pointed ahead so Hatchan and Usopp can see the island as well. The island wasn't much, but it was good enough to be a rest stop for those out at sea.

"Say, that looks like a good spot to take a break, wouldn't you say?" Usopp asked. "Yeah, it does. Good eye, Captain!" Hatchan commented.

Luffy laughed a little. "Come on, let's get back on the ship to inform the others about the island."

Hatchan nodded before he began to take Luffy and Usopp back on the Going Merry.

Had those three stay at the spot in the water a little longer, they would've saw a bright light somewhere on the island. The light died until it revealed an injured Marcello. Just as the injured Frost Demon made it to the island, he collapsed in exhaustion from the intense fight he had earlier.

* * *

When Luffy, Usopp, and Hatchan got back on the Going Merry, they informed the other seven about the island just ahead of their ship.

"Ah, that place might be a good spot to stop for now." Nami mentioned after looking at the island herself.

Bagheera smiled, "Perhaps we should take a little break. Nothing wrong with a little pit stop before going to the Grand Line, right?"

Tarble nodded, "Right." The Saiyan Prince lost his Saiyan armor while in Cocoyashi Village, so now he was wearing a jet-black open collar vest, blue denim jeans, black shoes, jet-black wristbands, white straps on his ankles, a white belt around his waist, and finally a white scarf around his neck that waves in the wind.

Tarble put the Dragon Ball in his pants pocket before he turned to the captain. "Hey, Luffy, you're okay with us stopping for a bit on that island, right?"

Luffy smiled and took a seat on the figurehead. "Yeah! I'm getting pretty bored anyway!"

"Then it's settled." Usopp said.

"I'll turn us to that island!" Hatchan ran off to turn the ship to the island.

As they were sailing to the island, Tarble and Raditz sensed a very faint energy on the island. Raditz kept his Scouter because he's still new to sensing power on his own.

"Hey, what is this energy I'm sensing?" Tarble thought.

"It's faint, but I can sense that it's also familiar...in a way." Raditz thought.

* * *

After having lunch on the ship, the ten of them got off to do a little exploring.

Zoro stretched his arms. "Boy we picked a nice spot to stop, didn't we?"

"You said it. I'll have to remember to take a look around once I'm done with my journal entry." Pigero agreed. He was still holding on to his journal.

Sanji looked around, then he sighed happily. "Perhaps I could find something special here for Nami."

Tarble and Raditz were looking around, both of them still sensing the faint energy from earlier. Raditz was even using his Scouter to pick up the energy as well.

Usopp was standing on the shore, holding his head up high. "This could be quite the amazing spot for Captain Usopp's Secret Island Headquarters!" He began to play around with the idea a bit. "It was a tough battle, but me and my pirate army were lucky enough to defeat the Marine Captain, Smoker, and sail away to this incredible island to rest up before heading off to our next big adventure!" Hatchan even blew his mouth like a trumpet to add dramatic effect to Usopp's fake tale.

"Nicely done, Usopp!" Hatchan commented.

"Thanks, Hachi! Now, let me tell you the tale of how I-OW!" Usopp was suddenly hit in the head by a small rock. He and Hatchan turned to see Pigero looking at the two in annoyance while sitting in the sand with his journal in his hands.

"Do you mind? I'm still trying to finish writing about our trip to Logue Town." Pigero said. He had small rocks floating around him, that's due to his Brek-Brek Devil Fruit powers.

"Okay, okay. Come on, Hachi." Usopp grumbled and walked away with Hatchan following him. "Rocky meanie." Hatchan muttered, but then he got a rock to the back of the head thanks to Pigero. "I heard that!"

As the Straw Hats were doing their own thing on the island, Luffy noticed a hand sticking out of a couple of bushes. "Hey, looks like we're not alone!" Luffy informed the others.

"What do you mean?" Bagheera asked.

Usopp shivered, "Uh, you don't think someone dangerous is here, do you?"

"If so, we should probably get ready to fight." Hatchan held out his six swords in case he needed them.

Raditz and Tarble sensed that the energy they were trying to find was coming from the bushes and the hand. "From over there." They both silently said. Then they rushed over to the bush.

On the other side of the bush, the two Saiyans saw the body of a Frost Demon. The Frost Demon, Marcello, looked badly beaten to the point of death.

Raditz was shocked at seeing the Frost Demon. "I knew it! I thought it was familiar!"

"Hey, you guys see something over there?" Nami called to the Saiyans.

Tarble turned his head. "Somebody's badly injured over here! He needs medical treatment right away!" He informed the other eight members of the crew.

Luffy ran over and then gasped once he saw the body. "Oh man! He looks like he went through a war-zone!"

The others gathered around the Frost Demon. "Uh, what exactly IS he?" Nami couldn't resist asking.

"Doesn't look like he's from this planet." Zoro said.

Marcello's hand suddenly twitched a bit. Sanji was the first to notice. "Hey. Looks like he's coming around."

"We need to get him medical attention!" Nami called to the others. They agreed and rushed back to the ship.

Raditz, however, just stood there with his eyes narrowed. "They obviously have no idea what might happen if they help that Frost Demon."

While being carried by Hatchan, a thought came to the unconscious Marcello. 'Toki...'

* * *

Meanwhile, on a different island, a wormhole opened up and Sizzler popped right out of it. The Demon Namekian took time to look around the area. He sees that he's on an island with a volcano.

"Well, according to Towa, this is the timeline that slippery Frost Demon, Marcello, escaped to." Sizzler smirked, showing off his sharp teeth.

Seems as if an idea came to him. "As long as I'm here, I'll just have to track Marcello down...the fun way, that is!"

He shot up to the sky, but he gazed at the volcano. "And I can make this volcanic island my temporary base. After all, I just love staying at spots that can send poor fools to their death!" With that, he gave off an evil laugh and flew off to find Marcello.

* * *

In the medical bay of the Going Merry, Marcello was in the bed, wrapped in bandages with the ten Straw Hat Pirates looking over him.

Usopp was looking over him carefully. "You're saying you just found him like this when we first came here?" He asked the two Saiyans in the ship.

"Yeah. He looked like he went through a rough battle, and barely survived." Tarble answered.

"If that's the case, we should probably leave as son as we can." Nami suggested, a little shaky.

Raditz scoffed, "If there are any strong fighters here on this island, then Tarble and the Namekian would've sensed them by now."

Marcello's hand twitched, his eyes started to open slowly, and he grunted.

Pigero was the first to notice. "Hey, he's starting to wake up."

Marcello reached into his pocket and grunted as he pulled out what looks like a green bean. The other ten watched him carefully.

Marcello then ate the bean. Just after that, he sat up and ripped off his bandages. That caught the Straw Hats off guard.

Marcello then noticed the ten of them staring at him. "What?"

"...How could you recover that fast? We saw how damaged you looked." Sanji said after a couple of seconds of silence.

"The bean I ate was called a Senzu Bean. It's a special bean that heals mostly anything by simply eating it." Marcello answered.

Hatchan blinked a couple of times. "Wow, that's quite a bean."

Marcello then got off the bed to flex his body.

"Well, it seems like you're doing a lot better now." Tarble smiled.

"Yeah, way more." Marcello then got a good look at the Saiyan Prince. "Hey, wait a minute. Do I know you?"

Tarble's smile faded at the question. "I don't know. You might've heard about my father banishing me from Planet Vegeta. I was still unconscious when that happened to me, but I was told almost every Saiyan heard about it."

"Huh, weird...I could've sworn I know you." Marcello began to think about it.

"Maybe you saw his pod at some point while traveling through space." Usopp guessed.

"Either that, or they may have unknowingly crossed paths on a different planet." Pigero gave off his own guess.

"Wait...What time is it?" Marcello suddenly asked.

The ten pirates blinked in confusion. "Time? I'd say close to 1 o'clock." Sanji said.

"No. What TIME is it? Like what is the year here?" Marcello asked. That just confused the pirates even more.

Raditz then glared at Marcello. "Alright, I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, but I'm not up for playing it! Now tell us the real reason you're here! Are you one of Frieza's lackeys sent here to do a little cosmic cleaning?"

"Frieza? You mean my ancestor!? He died a long time ago!" Marcello yelled in shock.

"That's a lie and you know it! Frieza's still alive and well somewhere in the universe!" Raditz informed the Frost Demon.

"Then..." Realization finally came to Marcello. "Ah man, that must mean I'm in the past!" He held his head in his hands. The ten pirates looked at Marcello in shock and awe.

* * *

 **Oh boy, looks like the Straw Hats now have a visitor from the future on their ship! What will they do now that they found out Marcello's from the future? The answers will be in the next chapter, look forward to it!**


	3. Important Announcement

**Ladies and gentlemen, this isn't a new chapter, but I do have an announcement to make. After some careful thinking, I have decided to remake my X-Pirates series, only this time I will not be adding any Xenoverse OCs from any other viewers.**

 **My reason is pretty simple; between my game of Xenoverse 1 for PS3, Xenoverse 2 for both PS4 and the Nintendo Switch, I have about 24 created characters and that's quite a lot. I figured it'd be best to just go with those 24 characters of mine for both the X-Pirates and Pokemon Super: Black & White. **

**So, to those who either have a character in X-Pirates or expect to see their character in both X-Pirates and Pokemon Super, I apologize but I won't be adding any to either one of them.**

 **Look at it this way, without me pulling the strings on your characters for you, you're free to use your characters for you own stories.**

 **I hope you all can understand, but my mind's made up.**

 **Since there isn't much OCs in Pokemon Super: Black & White just yet, I'll leave that one be.**

 **Stay tuned for the remake of the X-Pirates. Since I tend to write my stuff out at random points, don't be surprised if I write out the first movie or the first episode of the first season.**

 **Thank you all for your time and I'll see you soon!**


End file.
